regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
AoS Locations
Locations in the Age of Strife Reboot. Badlands Sigrosa, a famous champion, reported that beyond the mountains stretches a vast wasteland, dotted with bright spots. They have never been explored. Barrens The southern part of the Meadowlands that was ravaged by magic during the war. Nothing grows here, and only the smallest of insects make it their own. The ground is cracked and devoid of all moisture. Bodies of travelers have been found in the barrens, their clothes and skin tattered by the elements, but their belongings intact. Only fools travel here without an excessive amount of water. Blackthorn Forest Home to elves. A tentative border has been established at the 3 mile mark which can be clearly seen as beyond that the woods are unmanaged. The numbers of elves are suspected to be quite low, but their stealth and accuracy with their famous bows are astounding. Many men and women have died for going beyond the bushes. Elves guard the border any day, but not every day, although you’ll never know which days they’re there. Hagthor’s Claim A region settled by a clan of hill giants led by a man (giant) named Hagthor. They view humans much in the same way humans view frogs: A lower life form that can provide some curiosity, but is of no consequence. Rumor has it that Hagthor himself hollowed out a hill in which to keep those he captured as pets. Lake Lorun Inhabited by a monster that appeared after the war. It began to eat people as it grew, and the settlements around the lake were eventually abandoned. There are two theories as to the origin of this beast. 1) It was a construct of the elves that escaped or was intentionally unleashed upon humans. 2) It is an unnatural byproduct of the terrible magics that ravaged the land. Lazit River Coming out of the Blackthorn forest, running through both Waadsworth and Nixon, and into Lake Loru, the Lazit River was once the source of great trade. After the war, that all changed. Nixon was lost to misshapen people, and the lake was overtaken by a monster. Now the river serves mostly as a water and fishing source for Waadsworth. During the war, the elves transformed the giant carp of the river into nasty man eating fish. Although technically inaccurate, the people of Waadsworth have started to call these man eating carp, Giant Piranhas. The portcullis on either end of Waadsworth keep the giant piranhas out of the town section of the river. Meadowlands One of the few remaining places of peace and tranquility. Gentle grasses and wildflower give plenty of grazing room to the population of wild antelope. In recent years their numbers have been declining, presumably as the monsters of Nixon hunt them. River Grove A lightly wooded forest that is tended to by a clan of centaurs who remained neutral during the war. While they tolerate halflings and gnomes, they shun humans except as a trade partner for alcoholic beverages. Centaurs have been known to be very rowdy and boorish when under the influence. Shadewood A dense forest with heavy underbrush. During the war, this was a home to deserters from the army. They stole what they could, and made their camp deep in the shadewood. Sometimes echos of laughter can be heard from within the dark interior, but what remains of the deserters is unknown. Some say it is haunted by those that failed in their duty, others say those that fled the war set up home and prosper deep within, avoiding the outside world. Stinking Marsh Smells of rotting cabbage. The marsh is home to a great many valuable resources, but it is also home to a tribe of frog riding goblins. The goblins and the humans keep their distances from one-another, but there are occasional skirmishes. Sometimes children go missing around the full moon, and it is said they are abducted by the goblins as a part of some savage ritual. Also within the stinking marsh, are a few tribes of intelligent frogmen. They have been known to speak the common tongue from time to time, and occasionally trade with the people of Waadsworth. The swamp formed when the Tuk-Tuk Mountains raised up during the war. Thornwatch Keep A 4-storey structure that used to have a curtain wall around it. But after the war, the keep was badly damaged. Much of the stone from the curtain wall was used to repair the keep itself as well as Waadsworth. The Keep is surrounded by 'temporary structures' that have been there since the war, to house any visitors passing though. There is a well out front of the keep. Access to the Dungeon is from an staircase that goes underground. Tuk-Tuk Mountains Raised during the war, the mountains are a reminder of the horrors of magic. Their name comes from the goblin language, and means great wall (literally wall-wall). They are snow capped in the winter. Category:Locations